ShadeWings
ShadeWings belong to Motik, do not edit without permission unless there is spelling/grammar errors. Description ShadeWings are lean, slender and swift dragons that only appear on Pyhrria in one month of the year; October. They are dark gray, nearly black dragons that are average sized with a very long and flexible tail tipped with lethal spikes. Their claws are razor sharp, along with the spines lining their back. Wings are average sized as well, with tinted black orange wing membranes. They have three short spikes on their snout, going from largest to smallest. The only recorded sightings have the dragons seen wearing black hoods for an unknown reason. Their bones are fragile, and they are very easy to break so these dragons are quite cautious for their own safety. Abilties The spikes on their tail are thought to be used as weapons, as attacked dragons have had pieces of spikes sticking in their scales. They say that they were about to kill the DarkWing; however the ShadeWing had smashed their tail into the dragons side, leading to the belief that they only use the spikes for last resort. They are actually psychically weak, with fragile bones and thin scales leaving not very much protection for them. Despite this they do not wear armor, because it would, perhaps, make them less scary. They are masters of stealth and speed, as they have minor control over levels of darkness, and they use that ability to hide themselves. They ambush dragons, usually the ShadeWings do it alone, and rarely they do it in groups. It is thought that they are able to breathe a weak black fire, as attacked dragons have had minor burns on them, however it is not a serious burn. What they do As they come only during October, they attempt to make the most of it by making dragons go insane, and sometimes attacking them. It usually starts with watching them from the shadows, making the victim paranoid. At night when the dragons try to go asleep, they watch them with red eyes that glow slightly. Sometimes they leave things that they somehow know the dragon is afraid of in their home, such as snakes or mutilated fish. If it does not work and the dragon persists, trying to ignore the things, then they attack them, very rarely killing them. After they do this to a single dragon, they move on to another one to do the same things. It is unknown how many come in October, but it is known that they never come at any other time. Where they live It is quite a mystery on where the ShadeWings live, but dragons guess it is a few islands that always seem to be shrouded by darkness to the north of Pyhhria. Dragons who are sent to check them out never return, and it is thought that they were either killed or were lost forever in the fog. The amount of islands is three, going from largest to smallest like the spikes on their snout. It is unknown whether these dragons have an association with the number three, but some dragons consider the number bad luck due to this, despite the ShadeWings only having two things related to this number. Other info not mentioned They are not allies with any dragon, and it is still a mystery on whether or not they are capable of proper speech as they are never heard making sounds in any way at all, giving them a creepy effect when watching dragons. They cannot even be heard breathing, leading to the question if they even breathe at all. Some dragons believe that they wear hoods because, if they show their real face, it will terrify dragons so much they will die of shock. This is highly unlikely, and not very many believe this. Category:Fanmade Tribes